User talk:JayBO
__TOC__ Stingbat/tetrapteron Hi, sorry for the late response, I was out of the country for New Year. The image of the Stingbat is gone now. I removed the Category:Tetrapteron from the creatures category and added the creatures category to the Tetrapteron article. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 20:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate Just found this site, found your page and read your post about how this masterpiece makes you feel. I am with you, to be honest my housemate and I both thought our drinks had been spiked in the cinema because neither of us have ever felt that way about a movie before. It's all we can think about, talk about, the other day we got cravings and literally spent the best part of £30 that we didn't have on food, bus fare and cinema to see it a second time. Now we are arranging a date to see it in Imax. Reading your page made me feel a little better about myself, knowing there are other people who hold this story with such high regard as I do has really made me feel less isolated :) Have a good night, I see you. Tiktaalik421 22:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Mike the Na'vi knife is not a tooth or claw, it's definatly metal. you can see that when Neytiri pulls the knife out to protect Jake from Tsu'tey, or when Jake hunts and uses his knife for the final strike. it's definatly metal and hand-crafter. pls don't post or comment on something if you're not sure about it. 50% of the articles here are speculative, so watch what you comment next time. @Chronic :Hey, the 50% of the articles here aren't speculative, we leave a source. If you find false information, please let me know. [[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 14:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sure thing Shadow, I'll do that. I wanted to ask you if you could link the article "Na'vi Knife" to the Weapons category. I'll extend it tomorrow with some extras, but the esential is there :) thanks @ChronicMist question what is your standard for relevancy? Hey Hey, I'm going to the beach until Sunday, and I'm giving you admin rights for this couple of days, if you have no troule, if you decide the logo, and also to undo vandalism, delete pages and block users. Thanks! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 17:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, JayBo. I am so new at this. It's like learning another language. it gets more difficult the older you get. :-) Skxwang 18:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey JayBO, was wondering how you make your sig a link, and how you make a title topic like the word hey up abaove :) Mithdraz 19:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Congratulations, you won the elections along with Au-yä Aykato! Now you have admin rights, that you'll have to use wisely. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 01:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 01:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! JayBo, Congrats on the new Admin position. Hey, are you a fellow New Englander? I have Michaels around here, and you said Northeast. Just wondering. Skxwang 02:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hey JayBO, congratulations on becoming admin dude. Should be good craic! :D Au-yä Aykato 14:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Awsome, your an admin. congrats. Imm0rtal ryuu 15:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto eveyone's comments above, man! Draginfli 03:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Safe You are safe. I am in central Maine, although I have friends in Troy.Skxwang 02:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the invite to the expanded discussion site. I have to be careful what I put on my laptop because it is a school issued Mac. When my desktop gets a new power supply, I might join then. Skxwang 02:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I work in a Technical Center. We have a computer repair program and they have my Dell right now, but we have local competitions this week, so they can't get to it until Friday or Monday. I just bought it 1 1/2 years ago (long enough to have no warranty) but the kids will fix it for free. Skxwang 03:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC Good lord, I haven't used IRC in years. I'll have to get used to it all over again. Glad to have you around anyway, I haven't had as much time as I'd like to dig in like I used to but hopefully I can still make the rounds. Glad to know there's a solid Admin group to work on this place. -- 02:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much, I can't take all the credit, Luckyman started it, I just took it and ran with it. I'm still learning the extra things to IRC myself. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 02:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) User page picture I just changed your user page picture that said syrvival instead of survival - it was killing me. Sorry if you wanted it the other way. IWantheUltimateChange 12:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) New Sig I hope you like it. Tell me if you want something changed. JayBo the Man [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 05:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Ooooooooh, wait, I forgot your guestbook. Do you want me to leave it? I can stick it on quickly, and it won't bother me at all. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 05:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're not being picky at all. I'l just change the text real quick and add your guestbook. Hang on for a second, I'm trying someting quick with my sig =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 05:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, hows this: 'JayBO the Man IRC Guestbook' [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 05:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) No prob! Here: 'JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook' I'm a fan of the colors, too. Don't worry, you're not bothering me at all! This is what I want to do on this wiki, and I work better if people give me presise directions. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 05:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Go here to find directions on how to "install" your sig. I think it's too big for the normal way (copying and pasting). And since we're ''in your talk, it doesn't show the link. It would be bold, too, but I already made it bold. If you need proof (XP) go to my userpage and look at the section called, "Signatures I made for others," and yours will be in there, and your talk will be linked. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 05:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Wilco (will cooperate) =] BTW, I found a smaller sig XP '=i=' 05:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Weird question Do you happen to have an Xbox or a 360? '=i=''' 06:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) 1,013th Edit :P Hey, I didn't see that! 1000th edit! Wow, congratulations, sorry for being late :P -- 18:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Now you have to congratulate me for my 3000th edit!! I've just realized shit! The 3000th was on your talk page :P -- 18:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Contact Lightstorm Entertainment is the name of his production company, right? If you go to "LinkedIn" and search for Lightstorm Entertainment, you will see that a guy named Mike Reed is the Network Administrator. He has a contact page. No, I don't know him, but I know how to do research. If you leave him a message, what's the worst that can happen? He ignores you. What is the best that can happen? He hooks you up with a contact for JC. Just a thought. I like to think positively. Skxwang 03:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Here, try this: http://www.cameron_james_lightstorm_entertainment.visualnet.com/ Go to this page. About midway down, there is a link that says, "send an e-mail." Try it. I did. :-) Skxwang 00:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) By the way, if I find an obvious mistake on a page, do I just go ahead and change it, or should I check with someone first? For example, on Dr. Grace Augustine's page, in the second paragraph, Max is listed as escaping from Hell's Gate. He doesn't leave, he stays behind to provide Jake with intel on the inside. Just wondering. Skxwang 03:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the timing. I am not a football fan. I gave you a link to the Jay Leno show too. Skxwang 01:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal work Hey, I am a new contributor and I noticed from the orientation message that was just sent to me that you work partially in monitoring vandalism. I would be happy to help in any way that I can in that regard and actually enjoy doing so. I look forward to hearing more from you and feel free to drop a message by my talk page any time. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 10:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ban Got some work for you. This guy just requested a permanent ban: Faern. 19:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree. He completely vandalized the front page of this wiki. Skxwang 19:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 100% I agree with all of your thoughts completely, about Avatar. Do you thing they should make a sequel/prequel.. Places to Work Hey, I was looking around the wiki for places that needed work and was not able to find anything in particular. The wanted pages list is a little confusing so I figured that I would ask you. Do you know of any places in particular that require work? I would be willing to do just about anything, even the drier stuff. Thanks for any help that you can provide! - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 22:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Fan pictures What bugs the shit out of me then, is that no logically comprised(assuming comprised means made in a way) pictures at all is allowed. But like 50-70% of all text is mainly uncited.(doh it is improving :)) :That picture of Chalice Plant is taken from the Survival Guide, so I would say that it is quite official. --LuckyMan 22:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC)